


Flashes of Truth

by chase_acow



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow





	Flashes of Truth

This was for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfest/profile)[**slashfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfest/) which you should all play in next time it comes around. And I swear, if I lose my mind and sign up again I will not leave it off so late.

 **Title** : Flashes of _Truth_  
 **Author** : ‘bone [](http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/profile)[**chase_acow**](http://chase-acow.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Star Wars RotS  
 **Pairing** : Anakin/Obi-Wan  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Request** : Anakin leaves Obi-Wan angrily after Obi-Wan asks him to spy on Palpatine. Obi-Wan follows him to his quarters to mollify him. They argue. Angry sex ensues. Requested by [](http://imadra-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[**imadra_blue**](http://imadra-blue.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : A conversation causes Obi-Wan to flash back through his actions convincing Anakin to carry out the Council's request. (We know what _really_ happened. *wink*)  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine. I’m not Gorge Lucas or Matthew Stover. Some dialogue was taken/adapted from each with no disrespect or infringement intended. If you haven’t read the RotS novel, first what are you thinking, and second, go get it.

Obi-Wan paced sedately beside Yoda and Mace Windu, toward the ship that would carry the diminutive Master to Kashyyyk. The hoods of their brown robes were up, and Obi-Wan was glad for the chance to hide more then just his face. The conversation they carried was an old one with a new twist, he knew it nearly by heart and barely listened to even himself speak.

“You weren’t there,” he said to Mace, continuing their conversation though he knew it to be an act of futility both because he would never change the other Master’s mind by his words alone, and because he could not go back and undo his deeds. “You didn’t see his face.”

  
_Anakin looked like one of his mythical angels while he slept. His shaggy golden hair splayed over the pillow and across his forehead, hiding one closed eye from Obi-Wan’s gaze. His soft breathing was the only thing soft about him, Obi-Wan noticed again, as he tried to disengage himself from the sheet that was wrapped tightly and erratically around the both of them._

_Obi-Wan crept out of the bed, big enough for three, and tried not to think about the clot of emotion that formed in his chest as Anakin reached blindly for him before settling back to sleep. His trousers were half-hidden under a chair, and he pulled them out, grateful to have his first layer of protection back on. Obi-Wan walked away with one last glance behind him before turning to find the rest of his clothing which were scattered all the way to the kitchen._

  
Mace turned, not bothering to hide his impatience with what he saw as Obi-Wan’s inability to be impartial when it came to Anakin. “We don’t always have the right answer,” he said pulling his hood down so he could glare without distraction. “Sometimes there _isn’t_ a right answer.”

  
_“What do you want from me Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice breaking and rising in pitch. He shoved Anakin away from him finally and paced to the other side of the room, staring blindly at a portrait on the wall to try to get some distance. “Do you want me to yell and cry out? Say how unfair it is that I have lost so many friends in this pointless war? Mourn for the ones I haven’t lost yet?”_

_Anakin immediately moved in behind him, arms around his midsection hugging him closer. “I want you to say what you mean and do what it is that you feel,” Anakin said, adopting Obi-Wan’s abandoned tone of reason._

_“I can’t!” Obi-Wan yelled, filled with too much emotion that he couldn’t give it away to the Force fast enough. He felt lost and adrift, caught up in Anakin’s storm without a safety line._

_“You choose not too,” Anakin said softly in his ear, the warmth of his breath stilling him so that Anakin could turn him in his arms and lean his face down so that their lips met in a sweet surrender of reason._

  
Yoda cleared his throat directing the two men’s attention downwards toward his eyes. “Know your feelings on this matter, everyone does, Master Windu,” Yoda said tapping his gimer stick in emphasis at Mace before turning to Obi-Wan. “Know of your friendship with your old Padawan, I do. Allow such attachment to pass away, one must.”

Obi-Wan blushed.

  
_Suddenly, he felt small and alone again as Anakin slipped out and pulled away from him, settling into the pillows. He looked rough and sated, an air of supreme confidence lying over his nude form like a blanket. Obi-Wan spared a moment to wonder what he must look like; abused and taken by the only person he’d ever wanted, and loving every second of it._

_Heat rose to his cheeks as he noticed Anakin watching him and he quickly moved from the bed trying to find something to clean up the mess they’d made of themselves and the sheets. Anakin’s eyes followed him the entire way._

  
“I know I should, but he is the Chosen One. Surely the prophecy--” Obi-Wan began, falling back to the old line which had gotten Anakin and himself out of other slippery spots with the Council.

Yoda interrupted him though, turning a significant glance to Mace, “Misread the prophecy may be.”

  
_Anakin rammed down into him again, thrusting so that Obi-Wan’s knees beat against his own chest and he let out rhythmic grunts that mingled with Anakin’s moans. Sweat dripped off both their bodies, and made Obi-Wan’s hands slippery as the clutched at the sheets, searching for purchase._

_“I’m going to be the most powerful Jedi ever,” Anakin murmured, more to himself then to Obi-Wan, between groans. “Then no one will tell me what I will or will not do.”_

_Obi-Wan looked up as Anakin’s hand that had been guiding his hips reached up and tangled itself into his hair pulling his eyes up to meet Anakin’s gaze. The possessive streak he saw there brought a lump to his throat, but try as he might he could not put a name to the emotion._

  
“An infinite mystery is the Force,” Yoda replied, nodding to something that Mace had just said. Obi-Wan tried to drag his mind back to the conversation picking it up as Yoda continued. “The more we learn, the more we discover how much we do not know.”

“So you feel it, too?” Obi-Wan asked, the words trying to stick in his throat. “You both can feel that we have turned some invisible corner.”

Mace cracked his knuckles looking as though he’d rather have his hands around someone’s neck, “Yes, but if we stop walking, we’ll never reach the light.”

“And what if the light isn’t there?” Obi-Wan asked sinking again for the moment.

“Faith must we have. Trust in the will of the Force. What other choice is there?”

  
_”Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried desperately, shoving as hard as he could and still not managing to budge the younger man. “Now is hardly the time for your games!”_

_“Oh, but I am most definitely not playing, my master.” Anakin said, stilling for the first time since he’d pressed Obi-Wan up against the kitchen wall. “And the_ only _time is now!”_

_The fierce light of anger still burned in Anakin’s eyes as he shifted just slightly to the side and pushed up against Obi-Wan again, bringing their groins in contact. Obi-Wan gasped and held his breath, his hands pulling where they had just been pushing._

  
“You think Skywalker won’t be able to handle this?” Mace said, turning the question, not into a statement, but an accusation. “I thought you had more confidence in his abilities.”

  
_“Anakin, I think your being unreasonable about all of this,” Obi-Wan said walking through the door behind Anakin and continuing the conversation that Anakin had tried to walk away from in the Council Chamber._

_“I am not a child!” Anakin snarled, striding purposefully through his living area to enter his kitchen where he began knocking around everything he could to make the most possible racket._

_Obi-Wan followed him calmly, looking on dispassionately as Anakin made his mess, thankful that Anakin had his own private quarters now. “I didn’t say you were,” he said, his voice approaching a level of diplomacy that he knew Anakin hated to have used on him._

_The glass Anakin was holding shattered into a thousand small pieces as his artificial hand clamped around it. Obi-Wan actually startled at the sound, but Anakin only wiped his hand on his robe and stalked to the Obi-Wan’s side of the kitchen forcing him back into the corner._

_“You don’t have to say it!” he yelled tilting his face down to the level of Obi-Wan’s. His eyes flared as he let his emotions run wild throughout him. “Everything you do reminds me of how little you esteem me and my power!”_

_“Anakin, you need to calm down.”_

_That only seemed to infuriate Anakin further and now he pushed Obi-Wan into the wall holding him there with his body, and placed his hands to either side of Obi-Wan’s head. “I don’t need to do anything you say anymore, I’m a Knight now, remember?” Anakin asked, growling low in his chest. “The way you don’t look to me and never touch me tells me what you think of me.”_

_“You’re raving!” Obi-Wan yelped as Anakin pressed against him harder._

  
“I trust him with my life, and that is precisely the problem,” Obi-Wan replied, and then sighed as Mace and Yoda only continued to watch him carefully. “He’s the most loyal man I’ve ever known—beyond reason, in fact. Despite all I have tried to teach him about the sacrifices that are the heart of being a Jedi, he –he will never, I think, truly understand.”

  
_Anakin shoved him backwards through the living room not letting Obi-Wan up for a breath once. Rough hands pulled his clothing away and pushed him back so that he fell spread-eagle on the waiting bed, stunned at the speed at which he’d lost control of the situation._

_“Never again, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, taking a moment to strip off his own tunic and pants throwing them haphazardly behind him on the floor. “No one will ever tell me what to do with what is mine by right.”_

  
“I think,” Obi-Wan continued carefully, knowing he’d never put these thoughts into words before, but they were the truest thing he’d ever say, “that abstractions like _peace_ don’t mean anything to him. He’s loyal to _people_ not ideas. And he expects it returned to him. He would stop at nothing to save me, because, he thinks—he knows that I would do the same for him.”

  
_Obi-Wan arched up, desperately searching for Anakin’s mouth with his own. The dim lights of the chamber sent their shadows racing across each other and up the walls forming a play of their own. His fingernails scratched across Anakin’s shoulders and back forcing a hiss from Anakin’s mouth as he leaned down to nip along Obi-Wan’s collar bone._

_Shoving_ up _and_ over _, Obi-Wan rolled, landing on top and straddling Anakin’s chest, running his hands from strongly muscled shoulders to Anakin’s neck and mouth. Anakin smiled up at Obi-Wan, reminding him for a moment of their days together when he was a boy and not quite so full of arrogance and pride. But that picture was swiftly replaced as Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s harden cock and began pumping his hand up and down._

_“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered and finally gave himself totally up to the inevitable._

  
“Understand your concern, I do not,” Yoda said, his voice soft and his eyes sympathetic. “Do you fear that perform his task, he cannot?”

“No,” Obi-Wan replied strongly. “I am firmly convinced that Anakin can do anything. Except betray a friend.”

  
_”I love you,” Anakin said, his mouth whispering against Obi-Wan’s neck as he shuddered out the end of his release._

  
“But that is what the Jedi _are_!” Mace said, indignation dripping from his voice.

“That’s why he won’t ever trust us again,” Obi-Wan careful avoided both the older Masters’ gaze and looked out over the landing yard seeing nothing but Anakin’s face. “And I’m not entirely sure he should.”

  
_“What are you going to do about the Chancellor and the Council’s request?” Obi-Wan asked, he tone deceptively casual as he traced patterns with his fingers on Anakin’s chest. They’d managed to get under the covers once Obi-Wan had thrown the damp cloth away, and he was sure that he’d never been so comfortable in his life as he was now, pressed up against his lover._

_“I’m going to do my duty,” came Anakin’s mumbled reply as he tried to stave of sleep for a few moments more. He turned his head looking for and cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek before he finished his sentence, “and I’ll keep you close by my side from now on, Master.”_

_“I thought that you’d say that,” Obi-Wan said, smiling as he leaned over and placed a kiss on his former Padawan’s temple. He settled in closer to Anakin’s side took a deep breath and reached into the other man’s sleep-fogged mind, tugging at the memories of the previous hour and replacing them with a carefully crafted lie._   



End file.
